


[Vid] An End Once and For All (Twilight of the Apprentice)

by Slazersc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slazersc/pseuds/Slazersc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight of the Apprentice has repercussions especially for Ahsoka and Vader, as well as Kanan and Hera. Set to the emotional An End Once and For All Extended from Mass Effect 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] An End Once and For All (Twilight of the Apprentice)

**Author's Note:**

> The final song of Mass Effect 3 never fails to stir up emotions for me, so I couldn't resist using it for the ending of Twilight of the Apprentice. Enjoy!

Embedded video:

  
YouTube page: [An End Once and For All (Twilight of the Apprentice)](https://youtu.be/saBocczYCt0)


End file.
